


A Little Bit Gay

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Sparkly Dance Boys, drunken hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the subtle squeak of the mattress springs or the dullthudcrash of the nightstand drawer on the floor that he remembered.  It was the apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them. Don’t know if they did it. They could have, but you’d have to ask them. But then again, they’re probably dirty liars anyway. If I’m making money on this, I’ve yet to see it.
> 
> Written many many moons ago, all mistakes are mine along with any straying typos.

It wasn’t the subtle squeak of the mattress springs or the dullthudcrash of the nightstand drawer on the floor that he remembered. It was the apology.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Came the quiet apology.

Maybe came wasn’t the appropriate word.

It was supposed to be a joke, a lark, something to just try.

At least that’s what Joey kept telling himself.

Chris rolled over and slung a sleep heavy arm around Joey’s waist, face pressing against a sweat sticky shoulder. He mumbled something that could have been his name or the Steeler’s off season stats.

Joey wasn’t supposed to know what Chris sounded like after sex. A guy really wasn’t supposed to know what his best friend sounded like after sex. It… just wasn’t in the code.

If Chris were awake, he’d agree. But Chris apparently, fell asleep right after sex. 

This weekend was supposed to be the last gasp stand at bachelorhood. It was supposed to be the final hurrah before becoming attached forever in matrimonial bliss.

Joey groaned and covered his face with his hand, the other hand was currently trapped under Chris’ body, warm and oddly comforting even in the air conditioned chill of the suite. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. 

If anything, he was supposed to be in bed with the stripper that he’d flirted with last night. What was her name again? Caramel? Carla? 

Chris moved again smacking his lips and rubbing his nose against Joey’s shoulder. 

Joey’s free hand automatically smoothed down over Chris’ bare shoulder and his back. 

Damn Justin. Damn tequila. Damn… everything and everyone.

It’d been a joke. Or at least he thought it was a joke when he told Chris he wanted to try out the “other team” just to cover all his bases before he got married.

He didn’t really think Chris would oblige.

He also didn’t really think Chris would kiss quite so well.

Joey knew the logistics of gay sex. Hell, he’d even seen a couple of videos. 

The kissing and the touching had been nice. Comfortable even. Sex with someone you already loved was like that. 

Oh fuck. He’d liked it. Liked it a whole lot. The touching and the kissing with Chris. All of it. It felt nice. Safe.

He didn’t even mind so much that Chris had gotten too excited and out came the apology. Okay, came… still not the appropriate word. He hadn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Chris was very apologetic and had blown him, and then promptly fallen asleep. Joey grimaced and tried not think of the sticky spots on Chris’ hands where they were touching him. So did this mean he was really gay and that he shouldn’t marr - -

“Joey, for the love of God, it’s three in the fucking morning. You’re thinking way too fuckin’ loud.” Chris mumbled.

“I think, I’m gay.”

Joey was slightly offended when Chris snorted and thumped him in the stomach with that sticky hand. “Shut up and let me sleep.”

“But Chris, I could be gay!” Joey’s voice rose and even he winced at the pitch.

Chris opened an eye and looked at Joey. “Are you attracted to guys? To me? Do you get hard looking at other guys?”

“No.”

“You’re freaking out because you liked the sex, right? You liked getting your cock sucked and your ass being played with?” Chris asked opening the other eye and staring at Joey.

“Well yeah. Doesn’t that…”

“Do you love Kel and want to be with her forever and hearts and flowers and shit?” Chris asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Yeah, you know that. But--.”

Chris flicked Joey on the forehead. “So maybe you’re a little gay, but that doesn’t make you loving Kelly any less. She’s the one you want that forever shit with. That’s what matters. Doesn’t matter if she has a dick or not.”

Joey stared at Chris and then laughed. “You always this smart after sex?”

Chris flopped back down on the bed and tugged back his share of the covers. “Got an advanced degree in pillowtalk. Now will you please let me go back to sleep?”

“Yeah. And Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks… for well. You know.” Joey tucked the blankets around Chris with a smile.

Chris looked over his shoulder at Joey and grinned. “No problem, man. And hey, maybe you can convince Kel to get you your own dildo as a wedding present.” 

Joey flipped Chris off. “Fuck you, dude.”

Chris yawned and buried his face in the pillow. “Been there, done that.”

Joey considered shoving Chris out of bed, but thought better of it and just closed his eyes with a smile.

 

fin.


End file.
